


Our Loves The Only Thing That Could Matter

by SakuraSketch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Travel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSketch/pseuds/SakuraSketch
Summary: Dream and Sapnap have gotten George a plane ticket to Florida, but on the night before his plane ride, George has a weird dream...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Dream
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfiction, as well as my second ever smut fic! Please enjoy, and full respect for the creators involved with this project, this is entirely fiction! Please enjoy!

“Dream!”

George’s scream rang through the teamspeak as his voice grumbled and cracked with the strain on his vocal chords. His eyes flicking from the bottom to the top of his screen lightning fast, as he frantically clicked his mouse as Sapnap swung his axe again and again, damaging George over and over again. “Come here Georgie-Poo!” Sapnap yelled through his mic, laughing maniacally as his friend ran as fast as he could away from him.

“Girls, girls!” Dream laughed, stepping between their characters on the screen, the purple hue of the enchanted armour covering SapNap flashing brightly through George’s screen, into his pitch black room. “You’re both pretty, can I go home now?” Dream teased, his sneer could be heard through his mic.

“Oh shut it Dream, you know for a fact if anyone is a girl here, it has to be George, he's the twink,” Sapnap stifled a chuckle under his breath, afraid that if he laughed too loud, George would reach through the screen and strangle him.

George’s exasperation could be clearly heard, his groan and sigh inflicted the disappointment he was feeling. His head bobbed in a circle as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, a smile twinging at the tips of his mouth, he was lucky he didn't have his facecam on. “You’re just upset I can get both guys and girls with my gorgeous looks,”

“Wow, George, that was a hit below the belt,” Sapnap breathed, acting way too dramatic for the situation, clenching his chest on his facecam as he closed his eyes for effect. The chat went wild, the entirety of them spamming nonsense into the chat at George’s reaction.

Today was Sapnaps’ turn to stream, they were just running around the SMP, being everything but productive, as they joked and laughed with each other. George could do this every day, feeling the pure bliss of being with his favorite people in the whole world, Sapnap and Dream. Very few things rivaled this feeling, and George could never get enough of it. George looked off of his computer screen, and smiled brightly, he didn't need anyone to see, and that was a part of the pleasure of it all.

By the time George snapped back into reality, his monitor showed a game-over screen, proving Sapnap had killed him while he was off in his brain’s Lala Land. “Oh for pete's sake Sapnap, I cant go 5 minutes on the server without you beating me inwards!” George joked, laughing lightly and respawning back into his house.

Brrr

George looked over at his phone, the bright screen lighting up half of his room. Squinting his eyes, he opened his phone to see a private message from Dream.

Dream

Stay in Teamspeak after Sap ends the stream, I have to talk to you for a second

George’s heart skipped a little, anxiety pinching his stomach for a brief moment before he responded.

George

Sure, is everything okay?

Dream

Yes, dont worry about it, me and Sap just have something to tell you

George sighed a little, and looked back up to his monitor, and saw Dream off in the corner of his eye, and smiled at the goofy skin he has had for who knows how long. He shut off his phone and set it face down next to him, putting his hands back onto the keyboard.

“Isn’t that right George?” Sapnap said, his question linger on George’s mind for a second.

“Wait what? Sorry, I completely zoned out for a second there”

“I said we all hope everyone has a wonderful night, I'm ending the stream Georgie” Sapnap teased, poking at George’s character in the game.

“Listen, I was very much distracted with more pressing matters” George retorted, punching back.

“And by ‘more pressing matters’ do you mean flirting with Dream without me?” Sapnap pushed, letting out a wheezing laugh, smacking George yet again.

George scoffed, the tips of his ears turning a light pink at the comment. He was at a complete loss for words.

He was very happy his facecam was off or he would never hear the end of this.

“I'm pretty sure George would have made a comment if we were doing that,” Dream chuckles, “He would have left the call to go yell at me privately for making him so nervous on a stream.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait-” George retorted, being immediately cut off by Sapnap.

“I think you would have made him a few steps farther than nervous,”

“Okay that's enough, i'm leaving the stream,” George stumbled, face way hotter than he wished it was. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and the heat rushing to his flushed cheeks.

“Wait George!~ I need a goodbye kiss!” Sapnap whined, running full sprint at George’s character as it immediately disappeared as he left the server. George was so done with the flirtatious flirting the others constantly shoved onto him. He loved it most of the time, making him feel like the center of attention, but after a 5 hour stream it started to get heated and he was not ready to deal with that in front of thousands of people.

“Bye chat! Have a great night! Byeee!!” George pushed as he disconnected from the Teamspeak.

Brrr

His phone vibrated again, and he picked it up hesitantly.

Dream

We still need to talk to you dummy, Sap is ending his stream and you better be in discord in 10 seconds

George

Okay okay, meet you in a second

George jumped a little as a discord call rang through his headphones immediately after sending the text. He scrambled his mouse to pick up the call, and as soon as he did he was greeted by his two best friends screaming his name.

“Georgeeeeee!” Dream laughed excitingly

George’s breath hitched a little, just quiet enough for his mic to not pick up the sound. Dream calling his name was way prettier than he ever thought it would.

“Yes?” He responded, nervously grabbing at the collar of his shirt, and looking blankly into his monitor.

“Guess who better start packing their bags!~” Sapnap sang, George could hear the excitement in his voice, and he immediately straightened in his chair.

“What? What's going on?” He smiled a little, leaning forward a little.

“Dream bought you a ticket to Florida, and you’re staying with us for 2 weeks baby!” Sapnap yelled, laughing and pumping himself up in excitement. George shot his eyes to Dream’s profile photo and smiled wide, still majorly confused.

“What? What are you saying?” George scoffed in disbelief, there was no way in hell they did any of that without his help, sure he didn't really have any plans, but still!

“Me and you mom figured some stuff out, and I was able to get you to come to America, all your pets will be taken care of and you don't need to worry about anything. I know this is sudden but I just had to!” Dream exclaimed, sounds of his clothes rubbing against the back of his chair quietly sounded as Dream repositioned himself.

“You can't be serious, this is going to be our first ever meeting, and I had nothing to do with it!” George joked, smiling wide, still completely in denial.

Sapnap and Dream laughed, “Listen, we have been friends for over 7 years at this point, and I seriously have been getting all desperate to finally meet you in person”


	2. Hey Man, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George figures out how soon his dream is becoming a reality.

“So, you’re saying you’re desperate?” George shot back, chuckling a little. Dream scoffed and let out a soft hum. “Maybe, I guess you’ll have to find out, Georgie”

“Wow, this is really escalating quickly, get a room you two,” Sapnap said, cutting through the conversation the two of them were having. George could hear Dream’s wheeze through his headphones, but he was too busy being thrown into the back of his mind.

Is Dream actually insinuating something or is he just messing with me?

George’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bottles crashing, his heart skipping a beat with the sudden sound. “Uh, are you okay?” George asked, leaning into his mic.

He strained his ears as he heard distant voices through his headphones, but the voices were too far away, so the mic cut in and out randomly. He looked over to discord to see that it was coming from Dream’s mic.

“Drreeaaam?” George called, leaning in dangerously close to his mic.

“One second George!” Sapnap yelled, going back to his conversation with Dream, supposedly. 

Suddenly, the discord notification sound reverberated through his headphones.

Dream muted.

“What is going on?” George whispered, leaning back in his chair and throwing his arms behind his head. Dream and Sapnap just told him that he would be coming to meet them in person, in Florida for the first time ever, and George still has never even seen Dream’s face before, despite constant debate. 

Sapnap is even living with Dream, so what exactly does that mean for George? Sapnap and Dream had known each other for longer, and both lived fairly close to one another, at least compared to George. It made perfect sense that the two of them are living together, but why is George so…

Jealous?

George shook his head, and took a deep breath, and sat back up in his chair, placing both of his hands in his lap. He can't really be jealous of his two best friends, he knows they love him, but the distance feels so real.

“George, we are back!” Sapnap called as George heard the shuffling of Sapnap readjusting in his chair. “I went to go ask Dream something and he may or may not have knocked over his water bottles… again.” Sapnap teased.

“What did you ask him?” George asked. “Well,” Dream started, “Sap needed to make sure of something before we told you when you will be coming to America”

George could hear the smirk behind Dream’s voice, he was definitely planning something, the real question was, what? 

“You didn't answer my question,” George laughed, snorting a bit. “But you sure have caught my interest”

“Guess who better get packing baby boy!” Sap exclaimed, as George heard him clap his hands together. “You’re leaving tomorrow morning, and by morning I mean 7 am,” 

“What? You’re kidding, I’ll get 6 hours of sleep, tops,” George said, leaning back in his chair and scoffing.

“Isn't it worth it to see my beautiful face, Georgie-Poo?” Sapnap pleaded, George could practically hear the sarcasm bleeding out of his words. “Oh shut up, you know for a fact your ‘beautiful face’ isn't why I want to come to America,” 

“Then is it ~my~ beautiful face?” Dream chimed in, humming gently. George’s face went red-hot, that caught him completely off guard. George struggled to find the words to say as he stammered.

“I- You- I’m-” 

“Aww, so it is!” Dream exclaimed, laughing gently. Sapnap groaned, “What the hell George, I thought you loved me more!” 

“Oh shut up” George muttered, crossing his arms, and leaning back, his eyes fluttering shut. “Oh, what on earth should I even bring,” George whispered, thinking deeply.

“Lube and Condoms,” Sapnap said, trying to compose himself, before nearly dying of laughter.

“WHAT?” George and Dream exclaimed, George turning bright red. Oh god, he was so happy nobody could see him, or his expression. 

“Im just saying, maybe you will meet a pretty girl-” 

“That is definitely not what you meant,” Dream laughed, coughing a little from his wheeze.

“Anyways-” George cut him off before the conversation could continue. He cleared his throat and scratched his chin.

“I need to bring my hot weather clothes, laptop, and other necessities, anything else?” George asked, fiddling with the strings of the red hoodie he was wearing.

“Maybe something to play, do you have any card games or anything?” Sapnap asked, chiming in excitedly.

“I only have a few drinking game card games, I might have some sort of other card game though,” George said, thinking harder to scrounge around any of the thoughts he had in his brain.

“Those will work, we could have Sapnap look after us if we get drunk!” Dream laughed, and he heard a soft scoff from Sapnap.

“You know for a fact if I'm watching you two get drunk, I'm gonna let you guys do whatever you want if you do end up drunk” Sapnap shot back, snorting at Dream’s comment.

“Alright Alright, I get it SappyNappy, you don't want to watch your best friends get wasted, and I can respect that,” Dream said in a slightly condescending tone, but it was laced with genuine kindness.

“Okay you two, I think it is about time I quickly pack my bags and head to bed, I guess 5 hours of sleep will have to do for tonight,” George sighed, closing down the open applications on his computer, waiting for a response from Dream and Sapnap before he closes discord.

“Okay George! We will see you tomorrow, literally!” Sapnap laughed, this laugh was much more soft and kind hearted than the others this night, and it made George smile. 

“Alright, sleep well George, we love you,” Dream spoke, gentle and kind. George’s cheeks bloomed into a light pink at his tone, he wasn't used to Dream being this kind when it wasn't a joke.

“See you guys tomorrow, you better be prepared!” George laughed.

The discord notification sound echoed through his headphones as he left the call.

This is really happening.

  
  



	3. Come On Baby, Calm me Down, You're the Only One Who Knows How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a very strange dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light smut/lemon, if you're uncomfortable with that, PLEASE skip!

Packing was relatively easy, socks, underwear, t-shirt and so on..

But one thing really stuck to the back of George’s mind, like gum on a blistering day.

“I mean, it isn't ~that~ weird, is it?” George pondered, scratching the back of his head as he peered over his dimly lit room, to his bedside table. Just like a cold washcloth to the stomach, George’s blood turned boiling hot, he peered down to see his knuckles blooming a bright red color.

Jesus, this is either a great idea, or a horrible idea, but right now, he is willing to take that chance.

George pulled his hands down to his sides forcefully and pushed himself to the other side of the room, opening the drawer in his bedside table, grabbing a small, unlabeled bottle and a small container.

He shook his head as he tried to keep his blood from rushing south as he shoved them into his bag and zipped it tight at lightning speed. This was so, so embarrassing. 

“Okay that's enough of that for one night, I need to get to bed soon or I will never be able to sleep..” 

George sighs and turns off the light in his bedroom, only leaving the dim light from his bathroom light in the room as he makes his way over to his bed. His large grey comforter looked so very, very warm as he sat down, and pulled off his sweatpants and socks.

He leaned back into the pillow, pulling his blankets and sheets over his thin, pale legs. His heart took a second to slow, as his breathing slowed and became hot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Black

A dark black sheet covered his vision, the corners of his vision dark blues and yellows. 

Grass

The feeling of grass under his bare neck, as he moved his hands around, grasping at the foliage around him. “Where am I?”

Cold

As if Jack Frost blessed him himself, the feeling of pure and unbridled cold whipped him, goosebumps covering his entire body as he whipped himself into a sitting position.

“What the hell, why is it so goddamn cold?” George whispered, clenching his jaw tight as he adjusted his eyes to the dark.

He was surrounded by tall grass, the tips tinted blue from the gentle glow from the sky. He looked up farther to see the gentle patterns forming from the stars, as if he had painted them himself, each star with its own shine, glow and color. He reached his hand upward, the feeling in his hand slowly leaving him as the cold claimed it for itself.

Its beautiful

George stared upwards, his nose and ears turning pink from the cold. He heard rustling from the wind in the distance as a gentle breeze rocked the tall grass back and forth around him. He breathed in, the cold, crisp air smelling exactly like it always had, but this time, his lungs felt more full than they ever had before.

His dark brown eyes flicked around, taking in the expanse of the sky. The grass was too tall to see beyond, so he pulled himself forward, his muscles aching from the cold. He looked farther than the indent he had created in the grass, seeing a large expanse of grasslands, the area around him illuminating as lightning bugs rose around him, and the wind blowing at his hoodie as he looked beyond, seeing a figure in the distance,

He was starstruck, the moon illuminating the figure beyond him, a hoodie grasping at the person’s large frame. The wind gently pulled on their figure, as they turned to the side. Golden hair peeking out from beyond their hood.

George stared, standing up straight as he pushed the grass around him, away from his body, pushing forward, towards the figure that stood gracefully in the moonlight. 

“Dear god,” George breathed, suddenly, he wasn't feeling so cold anymore.

The figure looked upwards, as if taking in the moonlight as if they fed off of it, they wind pushing them side to side gently.

George approached them softly, the fireflies that surrounded him suddenly whipped around the figure in front of him.

Suddenly, the figure turned around, and stared into George’s dark, oak eyes.

The figure was wearing a white mask, textured and rough, two black dots and a curved line, forming into a smile. Short blonde hair sticking out from the top and sides of the masks, and a hoodie George presumes is bright green. 

“Dream?” George asks, standing up straight, with a confused look on his face.

“George?” He asks back, reaching out to George, his large tan hand grasping for George’s.

“This is a dream, right?” George asks, looking up at the sky, then back down to Dream.

“It has to be,” Dream responds, reaching even farther for George.

George reaches his hand out hesitantly, as his hand is grasped tightly, and is pulled forward. Tan, calloused hands holding his comfortingly. “I didn’t think I would see you in my dreams,” George whispers, making eye contact with the white mask, covering the others’ face.

“And I didn’t think I would see you in mine,” Dream responds, squeezing George’s hand, which made George blush immediately. Red hot blood rushed to his ears and face, as he looked up again to the stars, multicolored lights in the sky that twinkled gently in their presence.

“It was cold, before you came here,” George whispered, stepping closer to Dream, searching for the warmth he gave off.

“And it was hot, so hot I felt like I was suffocating,” Dream responded, looking down at George, staring at him with pinpoint eyes. Dream grabbed Georges’ side and pulled his brown eyed partner to face him. 

“I can’t wait to see you in person tomorrow, I've dreamt of this for such a long time, seeing your face in front of me, your small frame in the palms of my hands,” Dream mumbled. Even with the mask blocking George’s view, he could imagine the soft, loving gaze he was giving him.

“I don't even know what you look like, but I know you will be perfect,” George mumbled back, blushing and looking away from Dream’s gaze. “Oh my god, I would never say that in person,” George laughed.

“Good thing this is a dream then,” George continued, squeezing Dream’s hand as he glanced back at him.

“You should say stuff like that more often, I like it a lot,” Dream whispered, stepping closer to George, their shoulders touching gently. Dream still gazing down at George, as he leans down.

His mask gently hits the top of George’s head.

“What was that?” George laughed, looking up at Dream, he could see his ears turn bright red behind the green hood that covered his head.

“I- I tried too-”

“Kiss my head?” George teased, rubbing his thumb on the back of Dream’s hand, feeling his hand warm and begin to sweat in his nervousness. 

“Too bad you have that mask on, or we could do so much more,” George mumbles, barely audible. That sure got Dreams attention.

“Like what?” He asks, shooting his gaze back at George, gripping his hand tight.

“You’re lucky this is a dream, or you would be in so much trouble,” George laughed, meeting Dreams gaze. 

“I know this isn't real, but I wish it was,” Dream says.

This fabrication of Dream that George created is exactly what he had always wanted, he would never do these things in real life, he knew this would be a horrible idea without the landscape of his desperate mind.

“I wish it was too,” George says, sighing, leaning against Dream’s chest, his smell and warmth engulfing him in comfort.

“Then, why don't we make the best of the time we have left here?” Dream whispered, setting his hands hesitantly against George’s hips, pulling him away slightly, just enough to meet his gaze.

“Why dont we?” George responds, pulling his cold hands up to Dream's neck, and setting them on each side. The heat from Dream warming his hands drastically as Dream leaned into his touch.

“You like your neck touched, huh?” George chuckled, rubbing his thumbs across the arteries on his neck. Dream hummed in approval, his grip on George’s waist loosening as he is entranced by his touch.

George looked up to Dream’s mask, and back down to his own hands.

“I love you,” Dream whispers, sighing into the touch. George stares at him, a smile teasing the corners of his lips.

George moves his hands up to the sides of Dream’s head, and runs his hands gently through his hair. Even if George couldn't express his feelings through words, he never fails to tell Dream just how he feels.

George watches as Dream melts farther into his trance, as if he hadn't been touched at all in his life. Dream leaned down slightly, giving George more room to entangle his long fingers into his hair.

But George took this as a opportunity.

His long fingers wrapped around the back of his head, slightly below the black strap that held the ceramic mask tightly clasped around Dream’s head. And he pulled.

Gently, George’s lips touched the center of the mask, pushing gently as he ran his hands down Dream’s neck and chest, stopping at his mid stomach. 

Dream grasped George’s sides gently, pushing into the kiss, and not pulling back.

George’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him with everything he had, every ounce of love he had bottled up for him for years, every hour of time he had spent dreaming of this moment, and every sheet of paper he had used to write his feelings.

He was in too deep.

George leans back, breaking the kiss, it wasn't even on his lips, but he felt the love pooling out of Dream’s shaking hands and blood red ears. 

“George..” Dream whispers, leaning in, pushing the forehead of his mask against George’s.

“Dream..” George responded, his hands crawling back up to his neck, rubbing comforting circles into his tan skin.

George felt Dream’s hands leave his sides and cup one of his cheeks, he immediately leaned into it, the touch he has been craving for so long.

Dream’s other hand met one of George’s at the back of his neck, fiddling with the strap on his mask.

George looks up at the rough mask covering Dream’s face, Dream moves his hand from George’s cheek to his mask.

The two straps fell down, the only thing keeping the mask on, was Dream’s hand.

“Shut your eyes, please,” Dream whispered.

“Why?” George asked, looking up at Dream’s white mask.

“Please,” Dream pled, whispering.

“Okay..” George said, eyes fluttering shut.

Dream pulled the mask down, and dropped it to the ground, his hands rushing to George’s sides.

“I love you, so much more than you could ever imagine,” Dream whispered, setting his hand on George’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against George’s lips.

George leans into his touch, craving more. “I love you too..” He whispered, barely audible.

Without warning, Dream leans down and presses his hot lips against George’s. 

Dream lets out a soft hum, leaning forward into George, as he leans back into him, their chests touching each other as they entangle their love into the others. Dream leans his head to the side, pushing against George’s lips, the cool feeling refreshing and addicting.

George pulls his hands to Dream’s neck again, tracing random shapes into the soft skin on his neck. He obviously liked it, George could feel the heat burn against Dream’s skin.

Dream swiped his tongue against George’s bottom lip, George immediately moaning into the kiss, one of his legs pulling upward between Dream’s legs as his muscles tense, causing him to pull away as his breath hitched.

Dream covered his own mouth as well as George’s eyes. 

“O-oh my god,” Dream whispered, shakily, and slightly muffled from his hand, he was completely red and very, very nervous.

George was completely engulfed in Dream, he had fallen a bit too hard for him.

“G-George,” Dream whispered, whimpering slightly, George wasn't even touching him any more.

“Hm?” George flirted, reaching out to Dream, touching him gently on his very warm heat.

“Is something wrong?” George asked, whispering, his eyes still covered by Dream’s hand, as he traced the outline that Dream had on his lower region. 

“I-I need you too-” Dream’s breath hitched as George palmed him through his pants. 

George knew what he was doing, and he loved it. 

Dream pulled his hand away from Georges’ eyes, and shot down to his groin. 

George looked up, and made eye contact with him, his eyes teary and red, Dream’s face bright red and the flicker of lust in his eyes encapsulating.

“Please,” Dream says, as George’s vision is engulfed with black.

  
  
  


George wakes up in a cold sweat, his blood running hot lava, and all the heat in his body rushing south..

“Shit,”

  
  



	4. Shooting Stars Above You Every Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Lands In Florida..

Lets just say George didn't exactly have a great morning, he woke up at 5 am, and immediately took an ice cold shower, rinsing off all of the heat and feelings from that dream.

“My god, what the fuck was that..” He mumbled, turning off the water and stepping out, putting on his clothes, his mind swirling. He took a deep breath and stared at his bags, grabbed them, and called an Uber to drive him to the airport.

The ride was uneventful, he had a earbud in, listening to whatever Spotify recommended to him, one song catching him off guard.

With you grinding on me

And me grinding back on you

I bet we look beautiful

He immediately had a flashback to the dream, his face tinting a light pink. He quickly downloaded the song and skipped it, maybe he would have the guts to finish it in the future, but definitely not now.

His Anxiety spiked as he entered the airport, the bright lights and bustling crowds reminding him just how real this actually was. He was going to be meeting his two best friends in the entire world, and see them in just under 12 hours.

Holy shit.

He quickly pulled out his phone, and checked his discord notifications, he was too busy being in his head to remember the whole reason he was coming here in the first place.

Dream

Hey! @georgenotfound Did you end up getting enough sleep last night?

Sapnap

Me and Dream were up and down all night, planning and nerves!

Dream

You didn't have to expose us like that Sap!

Sapnap

Too late now

George

Haha, same here you two, I can't wait.

George smiled at his phone, the gate would open in about 30 minutes for him to board the plane, and something is telling George that the nap on the plane will be one of the best he's had in a long time.

George looked up at the tall ceilings of the airport, delicate beams and lights placed strategically like a web above him. He took a deep breath, the smell of the airport was nothing like the crisp air of the dream, the cold rush of the wind, the refreshing smell of grass and the beautiful sight of the colorful stars, enchanting the sky.

He missed it, he loved the way he could make Dream melt under his touch, and the burning feeling of Dream’s fingertips against his jaw and lips. If that dream happened every day for the rest of his life, he would be the happiest man alive.

“Now boarding flight 1683 to Orlando, Florida!” The Worker spoke through the speakerphone, as George shot upwards and bolted it towards the gate. Anxiety rolled through his limbs as he waited to get his ticket scanned at the counter, his hands shaking slightly.

As he boarded the plane, he pulled out his phone one last time before shutting it off, and checked his messages.

Dream

Get here safe George, don’t let the metal sky bird take you down

Sapnap 

Yeah dude, no dying on our watch

George scoffed at the messages, and smiled gently as he replied.

George

I'm not going to die you two, but i'm boarding right now, so I wont be able to text for a while, I'll see you losers soon

George didn't even wait for a response as he shut off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He was sitting in an empty row, with the window seat. The weight of little sleep finally hits him as he is overwhelmed with exhaustion.

His eyes shut tight.

George slept most of the flight,but kept getting shot awake by flashbacks to the dream, as well as anxiety, he still had never seen Dream’s face before, the closest thing he had gotten was a fabrication his mind had created.

Yes, that fabrication was unreasonably sexy, but he knows for a fact that nothing could compare to the real Dream, the real man he may or may not have crazy feelings for.

“Ugh,” He groaned quietly, checking the time on his phone, the place is now descending and slowly going back to the ground, and that ‘nap’ he was going to have ended up just being a full ass sleeping session.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, the sleep falling out of them as his cold hands hit the warmth of his face. 

He opened his phone to see a snapchat from Dream, he blushed a little as he opened it. It was a photo of his and Sapnap’s shoes as they were sitting on a bench. The caption said ‘Waiting for you Georgie-Poo’.

He laughed and replied to the photo with a photo of his own, a picture of his shoes in the plane seat, captioned, ‘Nice feet’

As the plane slowed down on the runway, bumping and sliding with every pebble on the ground, George took a long, deep breath to calm his nerves, this was going to be the best two weeks of his life, and he couldn't wait.

George waited impatiently as the plane took its sweet ass time parking in the gate, he sent a few messages to the group chat, complaining, which got him a few witty shots from Sapnap.

Dream responded in a private message.

Dream

Can’t wait to see you George, I’ve been waiting for this moment for forever.

George was completely caught off guard, but smiled as he closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He got up out of his seat and grabbed his bag he set next to him.

Sapnap and Dream would be meeting him in baggage claim, and he couldn't wait.

After finally getting his feet on Florida’s ground, he couldn't feel more relieved. He felt more at home here than anywhere else, the place where his best friends lived, breathed, and loved. He took in a deep breath, and exhaling with confidence as he sped over to baggage claim.


	5. Oh, What a Marvelous Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Dream and Sapnap finally meet face to face, but George has a little plan in store for Dream..

George looked up at a big sign, reading each line mindlessly, searching for which direction baggage claim was. Soon enough he found it and started walking, phone in hand as he watched Sapnap get sent to voicemail over and over again.

He stifled a laugh, he knew as soon as he met up with them, Sapnap would absolutely ring him out for ignoring his calls. He knew exactly the excuse to use, and he couldn't help but love messing with the youngest guy in the group.

As he neared the entrance to baggage claim, his anxiety spiked, this was the moment he had dreamt about for as long as he could remember. Then, he remembered a comment Dream made a while ago, saying he didn't like showing George his face because it made him nervous, and this immediately made George remember how much power he has over Dream.

Confidence boost to the max!

George looked up at the massive sign that read ‘Baggage Claim’, and smiled wide. He pulled out his phone and immediately sent a picture of the sign to the other two guys, and waited as Sapnap called him profusely once again. He laughed and sped inside, searching for them.

Let's just say finding them was much easier than he expected.

Sapnap was wearing a bright blue Georgenotfound merch sweater, and George smiled wide as he saw a figure next to him, neon green sweater hugging him the same way they did in his dreams.

George shoved his phone in his pocket as fast as he could as he booked it full-speed towards his friends.

When George was about 20 feet away, Dream looked up from his phone and made eye contact with him, smiling wide and standing up. He opened his arms wide, and nudged Sapnap.

At that moment, time slowed down, Dream’s bright eyes linking with George’s deep brown. 

Dream looked perfect, ~too perfect~. 

He looked the same way he did in his dream, the same tan skin, freckles, beautiful lightning bright eyes and golden-brown hair. 

The only thing was that this time, his eyes weren't sparkling with lust and pleasure.

As George snapped back into reality, he slowed down slightly, and smiled wider than ever before. “Nick! Clay!” He yelled, leaping into them.

“Woah woah woah!” Sapnap laughed, almost falling over from the sheer power George’s hug threw at him.

All Dream did was laugh, wrapping his arms around the two of them and hugging them tightly. This felt perfect, he was home.

George smiled and hugged them, Sapnap nuzzling into George’s head and Dream encapsulating all three of them with his massive arms. 

“I can't believe this is happening,” Sapnap said, smiling and taking a deep breath.

“We are finally all together,” Dream chuckled, squeezing them tightly in his arms as he rubbed his thumbs on their backs.

“I'm so glad you did this, thank you,” George laughed, pushing into the other two and hugging back.

Sapnap was the first to break the hug, and step back, patting George on the top of the head.

“Heh, I knew you were short, but not THIS short,” Sapnap prodded, snickering as Dream gasped.

“Nick! How dare you! Its not his fault I could shove him in my pocket!” Dream exclaimed, sarcastically as he wraps his arms around George as if to protect him.

George blushed, and leaned ever so slightly into the hug, not making a sound. Sapnap giggled and pointed at George.

“I think you broke him,” 

“Did not! I just hugged hi-” 

“Sapnap!” George said, cutting off the two of them. “Im fine! He just surprised me a little, I'm not that used to physical touch,” he stated.

Dream gave him a look he couldn't quite place.

“We should probably get out of here, we are getting weird stares,” George states, glancing around at all the people around them.

Dream nodded and Sapnap quickly grabbed Georges’ luggage as they exited the building.

  
  
  
  


“I'll take the backseat,” George says as they approached the car, both Dream and Sapnap giving him a strange look. 

“Don't you want to see Florida first hand?” Dream asks, looking over at Sapnap for assurance. Sapnap nodding along with Dream.

“I like the backseat, more legroom,” George shrugged, packing his things into the trunk. He smiled at them as Sapnap hopped into the car.

“Sapnap’s driving?” George asks, scoffing a bit. Sapnap gasped, “How dare you Georgie-Poo! I thought you trusted me!” 

“He's a safer driver than I am, trust me,” Dream laughed as he got into the front seat. George quickly hopped into the back seat as Sapnap started the car.

Little did Dream or Sapnap know, he had a plan for sitting in the backseat. He planned on testing something out on Dream in the car.

“What music do you want to play?” Dream asked, Sapnap hadn't started driving yet, waiting for the okay from the other two guys. “I'm cool with whatever,” Sapnap said.

“Hmm,” George hummed, sitting up in his seat and leaning over the side of Dream’s seat, resting one of his hands on the back of Dream’s neck.

It's all part of the plan.

Dream immediately tensed underneath George’s touch, George acting like he didn't notice. George leaned closer, and started rubbing circles in the back of his neck, and Dream immediately turned bright red, heat radiating from him like a heater in winter. George hummed low in Dream’s ear, acting like he was pondering through the music selection Dream was showing him.

However, Dream stopped scrolling, too frozen in place by George’s touch. 

George smirked, and leaned back in his seat, returning to his normal sitting position. “All those look good to me, so play whatever,” George says, smiling.

Dream turns back to make eye contact with George, ‘what the fuck’ written all over his face. George just laughed his laugh. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Dream scoffed, turning back around.

Music started playing throughout the car, a low rumble.

Dream didn't talk for the rest of the ride, George and Sapnap talking the whole time.

  
  



	6. Breathing Exercises I Will Never Figure Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Dream and Sapnap make their way to the house..

“And here we are!” Sapnap exclaimed, smiling wide as he pulled into the freshly paved driveway of their house. The house was quaint, smaller in size, and beautiful yet unruly foliage tracing the edges of the walls. The light tan color of the paneling was comforting, and George loved it.

George smiled wide as the three guys unbuckled their seatbelts and stretched their stiff muscles. Sapnap turned around in his seat, making eye contact with George.

“We have a guest bedroom set up for you, but I wouldn't mind if you shared with me,” Sapnap teased, winking sarcastically. George scoffed at the comment and crossed his arms. “You wish,” 

Dream turned to face them and he made brief eye contact with George, causing the older to blush slightly from his piercing green gaze. “Or you could share with me,” Dream teased, ever so gently shoving Sapnap’s shoulder playfully.

Dream seemed to be back to normal, George’s stunt on the backburner for now.

“I'm okay loverboys, I’ll sleep just fine in the guest bedroom,” George responded, chuckling lowly as he opened the car door, warm air hitting him in his face gently.

The other two followed suit, exiting the car, Sapnap running to the back of the car. “Ill grab your suitcase!” Sapnap called.

“No it's okay, I can get it-” George was immediately cut off by a sharp tug at his elbow.

“Thanks Sap!” Dream yelled as he pulled George close to him, leaning dangerously close to George.

“What was that?” Dream asked, looking George directly into his eyes, his large tan hands wrapped around his shoulders tightly. George could practically see the confusion in his eyes.

“What was what?” George asked.

“You know exactly what,” Dream responded, looking deeper into George’s eyes.

It took everything in George’s power not to blush, or show the pure ~need~ he had for Dream.

“It was nothing, you seemed kind of stressed, so I just did what I thought would calm you down, it obviously didn't work as planned, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable,” George said, he knew it was a lie, but he did feel very sorry for making him feel strange.

Dream just stared at George, like he was searching for something hidden inside of his soul. This was close, so very, very close.

“Plus I didn’t expect you to react like that,” George scoffed, trying to lighten the mood with a gentle joke.

Dream immediately blushed, his ears turning to a perfect shade of pink. He sputtered for a second, leaning back and away from George, his arms falling to his sides.

“It's not my fault, nobody ever touches my neck, it's very sensitive!” Dream shot back, slightly amused, but mostly embarrassed.

George laughed, punching him gently in the shoulder. “Tell me if I ever cross a line, im not all that used to being in person with you two,” George smiled, making very brief eye contact with Dream before he turns to meet Sapnap’s gaze.

“What are you two waiting for? Let's head inside!” Sapnap exclaimed, pushing the door open to the house, George and Dream following closely behind him. 

It was wonderful.

The house was decorated with golden and brown decorations, a large brown couch in the center of the living room, and gorgeous tan walls.

George smiled and walked in, taking a deep breath in, warm comforting scents of old incense and his friends mixing comfortingly in his lungs.

It smelled like Dream, and by god, did he love it.

“Let me show you to your room,” Dream chimed in, beckoning George with a gentle hand movement. George nodded and followed Dream down a small hallway, lined with closets and closed doors.

Dream slowed down and opened a door, light from a window shimmering against the furniture. It was a simple room, a twin bed, a desk and an empty closet. “Here we are!” Dream laughed, relaxing and leaning on the doorframe as George made his way inside.

“It's nice, thank you Dream,” George smiled wide, his eyes shutting as he beamed at him. Dream smiled back, and nodded gently.

“Anytime, let me grab you some extra blankets really quick,” Dream spoke fondly, meandering his way into the hallway.

George took in the scenery, the open and bright room looked out of place, he was so used to the darker colors covering the sky in England, he wasn't used to the sun brightening everything in this way. It was magical, and he never wanted to let go of it.

George looked back at the door frame as Dream pushed it open, a pillow and two thin blankets wrapped in his arms. “I got you an extra pillow, I had to grab it from my room because apparently Sapnap has been hoarding all of them,” Dream chuckled, placing the objects on his bed.

“Thank you, I need to change really quick, so I'll go grab my bag,” George smiled, walking slowly to the door. Dream stepped aside and followed him out into the hallway as they made it back to the main room. 

George grabbed his suitcase as Dream headed over to Sapnap. George smiled and quickly made it to his room. 

He closed the door and locked it, leaning against the door and sliding down it slowly, face flushing a bright red. “Oh god,” He whispered, rubbing his red hot face. 

Dream was so much hotter than he had thought he would be, but the problem was…

He looked exactly like he did in his dream.

George smiled and chuckled a bit, the heat in his body lessening. George knew Dream so well, and for such a long time, it was only natural for him to know what he would look like, 

Maybe it was fate.

George took a deep breath and stood back up, trying his best not to let his blood rush south with the excitement of the situation. 

  
  



	7. I'm Gonna Go Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George confides in Sapnap..

“Who's up for Pizza and a movie?” Sapnap shouted, letting his voice ring out in the house.

George jumped a little at the sudden sound, but smiled at the idea. “Sounds good! I would love to!” He called back, also getting an affirmative shout from Dream. 

George zipped open his suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a large grey sweatshirt, quickly discarded his previous clothes and pulled on the new ones. The sweatshirt was a bit too big for him, but he didn't really mind, it was nice when it was wrapped around him.

He unlocked his door and walked to the kitchen to see Sapnap sitting on the counter and Dream leaning against the fridge. His wrists showing from underneath his sweatshirt.

George liked it, he liked Dream’s hands more than he would like to admit, but dear god, he wanted to be pinned down by him more than anything.

“George?” Dream asked, waving his hands to catch his attention. This shot red-hot blood straight from his groin to his face. 

“Sorry, whats up?” George asked, looking up to meet Sapnaps’ gaze. “What do you want on your pizza?” Sapnap asked, showing the screen on his phone to George.

“I'm fine with whatever, but I do really like pepperoni,” George says, turning to face Sapnap.

He could feel Dream’s gaze burn deep into the side of his head, why on earth did it affect him so much?

Dream made his way over to the couch and flipped on the TV, scrolling to see what movies had come out recently.

George was distracted, as Sapnap and Dream picked a movie.

  
  
  
  


“I'm gonna go grab the pizza, I'll be right back,” Dream said, grabbing his car keys from a little tray by the door as he pushed it open.

“Be safe!” Sapnap yelled, waving at him. “Yeah, don't die,” George joked, poking fun at his comment at the airport.

Dream scoffed, smiled brightly. “You got it you two,” He responded, closing the door behind him.

George sighed and made his way over to the couch with Sapnap, sitting down beside him. Sapnap looked over and took a deep breath.

“What the fuck is going on with you two?” Sapnap asked, crossing his arms.

“What?”

“You heard me, I could cut the tension with a knife,”

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” George’s voice wavered, anxiety picking at his stomach.

“George, what happened? Why are you so nervous?” Sapnap asked, voice laced with concern and worry.

George looked up to see Sapnap’s eyes piercing his, he couldn't resist his pleas.

“I-.” George started, cutting himself off, before taking a deep breath.

“I had a really strange dream the night of my flight, and it has been really bugging me, I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something..” George trailed off, thinking deep.

Sapnap thought for a second, before speaking. 

“What kind of dream was it?” 

“The kind of dream that wakes you up in a cold sweat, the kind of dream that shakes you to the core..” George sighs, looking down at his hands as he fidgets with his oversized sweater sleeves.

“What was your subconscious trying to tell you?” Sapnap asked, leaning forward, towards George.

George hesitated, and made eye contact with Sapnap again, curiosity and concern plastered over his face.

“I think i'm in love with him,” George sighed, lifting one of his hands up to his head and scratching.

Sapnap smiled, chuckling a little at his comment. 

“Tell me something I don't know,” He wheezes, as George scoffs and blushes furiously.

“Oh shut it, this was hard for me,” George chuckled, the tension in the air dissipating as Sapnap reached out his hand and rubbed large circles into his back as comfort.

“I know, but what even happened in your dream to cause this?” Sapnap asked, smiling gently at George’s flustered state.

George immediately turned a bright red and covered his face. 

“No fucking way,” Sapnap exclaimed, laughing his ass off as George groaned, sighing into his hands.

“How was it?” Sapnap asked, poking George in the shoulder, both intrigued and amused.

George struggled with words for a second as he tried to piece things together in his brain.

“We didn't go that far, but let's just say I think he had a good time,” George muttered, blushing into his hands again as he tried to cool his burning face with his cold hands.

Sapnap laughed again, rocking back and forth with sheer amusement, 

George sighed loud, and let his embarrassment ebb away as he watched one of his best friends die of laughter from his wet dream.

“It's really not that funny, if anything it's embarrassing,” George sighed, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

And just on cue, the front door leaned open as Dream made his way inside, 2 pizzas in his hand.

“Who is ready for dinner?”

  
  



	8. You are the Reason I am Smiling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George bond...

Dream set the pizzas on the counter, smiling wide as the other two rushed in to grab their slices.

“Thanks Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed, jumping off of the couch and sprinting behind George, grabbing him tightly as Dream smiled at the two of them.

“I don't think anyone has ever been that excited about pizza before,” Dream chuckled, opening one of the pizzas and grabbing a slice with his bare hands. 

“Gross, wash your hands first,” George said, gagging sarcastically. 

“You’re so dramatic,” Dream teased, leaning forward and sneering at the shorter man. George blew air in his face and held back a chuckle as Dream jolted backwards in surprise.

Sapnap grabbed the back of both of their sweatshirts, pulling them apart. Dream and George immediately shot their stares onto him.

“You two are seriously getting on my nerves, just kiss already,” Sapnap remarked, snickering as George flushed a bright red.

Dream looked down at George while smiling wider than ever, “Oh Georgie, just let me kiss you!” He teased, leaning down and making a kissy face.

George sighed loud and put his hand on Dream’s face to hold him back as he glared at Sapnap. George turned a beautiful shade of pink when Dream licked his hand to get it off of his face. 

“What the fuck? So gross,” George said, turning away from Dream as the taller smiled wide and laughed.

“You’re so blushing, stop denying your love for me,” Dream teased further, grabbing one of George’s wrists as Dream set down the pizza in his hand back into the box. 

“I'm not-” George paused, looking into Dream’s sarcastic, yet pleading eyes. George groaned loudly, letting his shoulders sag for effect. Sapnap was enjoying this a lot, but not as much as Dream was.

Dream leaned forward, waiting for George to finish, pulling him closer.

“Oh George~” He cood, wrapping his other arm around his waist.

This was way too much for George to handle.

“Okay that's enough,” George said, bright red, covering his face with his hands.

“I think he is going to combust,” Sapnap laughed, as Dream released his grip on George, smiling wide at him.

“Sorry, it's just so much easier to fluster you in real life,” Dream laughed, picking up a slice and handing it to George, letting the smaller grab it.

“That's not an excuse, pretty boy,” George teased back, taking a bite out of his slice as he moved into the living room.

Oh dear god, he is going to need a hot minute to cool down after that, thank god he was going to be watching a movie with them.

As George took a seat on the couch, Sapnap and Dream made their way in, Dream carrying the pizza box and Sapnap holding a shit ton of napkins. They set the load of stuff onto the small coffee table in front of them as they sat down.

Dream was in the middle and George and Sapnap on his sides. 

Sapnap immediately smushed into Dream’s side, having Dream wrap his arm around his back. Dream looked at George, as if asking for permission before wrapping his arm around his back as well.

George didn't budge, he could handle an arm around him, but he most definitely couldn't handle leaning flush against him.

George looked over at Sapnap, his cheek squished against Dream’s chest. “Come on Georgie, I thought we all agreed to cuddle when we got together!” Sapnap whined, using his hand to pull George against Dream.

He pushed Sapnap’s hand away from him. “I am! See?” George said, pointing at the hand resting on his shoulder, Dream’s hand resting gently on it, as if he let it’s weight sag against George, that he would break.

As if he was made of porcelain. 

“Not good enough,” Sapnap huffed, but not pushing George any further.

George thanked him internally as he watched Sapnap pick the movie and turn it on. He wasn't all that hungry anymore, and he was definitely worn out from the day. 

Sapnap took a deep breath, catching George’s attention, looking at him, but before his eyes met dark hair, piercing green eyes connected with his.

He could feel his irises expand as he searched his eyes for something, anything.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Dream whispered, concern pooling in his eyes like puddles on a rainy day. It physically hurt George.

George looked away, breaking the contact. “I'm okay, I’ve never really been that much of a touchy person,” George whispered back, glancing at Dream’s hand.

Dream lifted his hand slightly off of his shoulder, cold air cooling down the warm fabric where his hand once rested.

George looked back up at Dream, his eyes even more pitiful than before. “I’m sorry, do you want me to..” 

“No no, it's okay, don't worry about it. It's nice.” George whispered gently, smiling gently and leaning against Dream slightly, his head resting ever so gently on Dream’s shoulder.

George could feel the smile grow on Dream’s face, replacing his hand on his shoulder. George lifted his hand up and gently wrapped his grasp around Dream’s fingertips and squeezed lightly, as if to comfort him.

Dream sighed gently, and pulled George’s bony fingers into his grasp and gently squeezed back.

George sighed and put his gaze back onto the Television, not paying attention to the movie, but to the gentle beat of Dream’s heart.

  
  



	9. I Never Cried Like That Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to bed, only to be sent back into the dream....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS going to be a smut chapter, but things ended up being way to sappy.
> 
> ALSO, sorry about the weird uploading times, hopefully this longer chapter will let you forgive me! <3

George was awoken by the faint light of the Television shutting off.

He took a deep breath and looked over at the two guys next to him, and they were both out cold.

That was when he realised he had wrapped himself against Dream, his arms tightly rested against him, and his head against the crook of his neck.

He flushed a light pink, but he did not dare move, in fear of Dream or Sapnap waking up.

George took a deep breath and smiled gently, Dream’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, his tan hand rested on his side softly. Dream’s cheek was squished against the top of his head, snoring softly.

Before George could really relish in the moment, Dream adjusted his body, stretching out his neck as his cheek left George’s head.

George immediately shot his eyes shut, trying not to look awake, in fear of Dream confronting him of his position.

All George heard was a soft mumble, barely audible, and the hand on his waist tightened. Dream’s face returned to George’s head, but just briefly, and he couldn't tell what part of his face it was.

Dream sighed deeply and moved more, unwrapping his arm from George’s side and attempting to get up.

“Uhg, what's going on?” Sapnap grumbled, wiping his eyes with his hand. Dream chuckled and looked over at him,

“It's like, 4 am I think, we should really get to bed and not just sleep on the couch,” 

“But it is comfy and you’re warm,” Sapnap responded, sounding a little more awake. George chuckled lightly, and leaned away from Dream, breaking the contact.

Dream’s head whipped around, his blush could barely be seen in the dark room. “Y-You’re awake?” He asked.

“Just now, yeah..” George lied, chuckling to cover his tone.

“I guess we should get to bed then,” Sapnap repeated, condescendingly.

George nodded and yawned, stretching as he got up off of the couch, the two other boys following close behind.

“Goodnight,” Sapnap said, smiling.

“Goodnight,” Dream and George responded, smiling back as they made their way into their rooms. 

George sat on the bed, rubbing his face and ruffling his hair. He smiled to himself, setting his hand on his side, where Dream’s hand once was.

It was comforting, and it made him so, so happy.

He missed it.

George sighed ever so gently as he leaned back and tugged his legs under the covers. He let the warmth of the comforter engulf him as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


Cold dew rested on his gently freckled cheeks, as his eyes slowly opened, being meeted with a large sky, pinks, oranges and yellows painting the sky.

Long grass peered over his vision, the light from the sky reflecting brightly against the long strands. 

George sat up, and looked down at his chest, to see a bright blue shirt with a red box and white text reading ‘404’ covering him. He reached his hands up to his head to feel a set of white sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

“Why am I back here?” He whispered, looking around again. He sighs as he pushes himself onto his feet as he scans the area.

It was cold again.

It was better than before, he could no longer feel frostbite licking his fingertips, but the wind still sent shivers down his thin frame.

“Hello?” He called, stepping forward as he made his way through the thick overgrowth.

And that's when he saw him.

His broad shoulders facing him and a white ceramic covering his face. The green hoodie draped around his frame flapping gently in the cold wind, and his large hands rested gently in the front pocket of his hoodie.

Without thinking, George booked it towards him, his feet carrying him as if he weighed nothing, panting heavily as he tugged himself forward faster and faster.

He outstretched his arms as he barrelled into him, throwing the both of them down, a soft grunt coming from the other as they hit the ground.

“George, what the hell?” He laughed, George on top of him with his arms wrapped around him furiously.

“I missed you, Dream,” George sighed, leaning farther into his grasp, breathing deeply, taking in his scent as if he needed it to breathe. Dream smelled faintly of Axe and chamomile tea.

“The real me, or dream me?” He sighed, petting the top of George’s head. 

“Both,”

“You just saw me,” 

“I know, I just-” George struggled, groaning as he nuzzled his head into Dream’s chest.

“I thought you weren't a touchy person?” Dream laughed, smiling wide at the vulnerability George was showing him.

“I’m not, I guess it's different with you,” George responded, smiling against the green hoodie pressed against him.

Dream chuckled and sighed contently.

George rolled off of him and sat up, staring at the mask shielding Dream’s freckled face. George reached out to touch it gently, grazing his fingertips against the rough material, groves and chips decorating the plain mask.

Dream grabbed George’s hand and sat up, lacing his fingers with the dark haired boys. George blushed gently, and squeezed his hand. Dream stood up and pulled George up with him.

“I love you,” Dream whispered, pulling George close to him and wrapping his arm around his lower back, his mask very close to George’s face.

George blushed furiously, his face twisting into a nervous smile, laughing gently. 

“I-” He whispered, smiling wider as he leaned into Dream’s embrace. 

“I love you too, so much more than you could ever imagine,” He whispered, barely audible.

George looked up to Dream’s mask, two cold tears falling from behind the mask.

“Oh, oh my god i'm so sorry,” George winced, as he leaned forward and let his hand wipe them away from the other side of the mask. Dream quickly brought his hand up to George’s wrist as he leaned into his touch.

Dream leaned forward and set his forehead on George’s shoulder, wrapping both of his arms around him tightly.

George wrapped his arms around him as well, and let one of his hands rest against the back of his head, lacing his thin fingers into Dream’s golden hair. 

“What did I do?” George whispered, tracing patterns into Dream’s back and leaning into his touch.

“I just really wish this wasn't a dream,” He whispered back, his voice wavering, pulling George so their chests were flush with one another.

“I wish this was real, living on a dream like this for the rest of my life, pining for my straight best friend helplessly as he falls in love with someone else,” Dream cried silently, grabbing the back of George’s blue shirt as if when he let go George would forever be out of his grasp.

George could feel his shoulder wet as his eyes teared up.

“This hurts me too, you know,” George smiled as a hot tear ran down his face, petting the back of Dream’s head gently.

George leaned his face against Dream’s neck, breathing in and nuzzling in his warmth.

“Every second I spend with you makes me feel as if I'm porcelain, as if I am crumbling under your touch,” George whispered.

“Every second I see you, I feel as though I could shatter you with my touch, as if you will break under me,” Dream whispered back.

“What if I want to be broken by you,” George says, gripping Dream gently, leaning against him.

“And what if I want to break you, take you into my arms and let you break for me,” 

“Please,” George responded, stifling a sob as he grabs onto Dream, the green fabric bunching under his fingers.

Dream chuckles over a sob, leaning back as he rests his forehead against Georges, looking at the shorters’ flushed face and red eyes.

“Dream, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I would fix this if I could,” George says as he shuts his eyes, letting tears spill down.

“If this were real, I would never let you go,” Dream cries, smiling under his mask and tears fall down onto his hoodie.

“I want this to be real,” George cries, tears spilling down his pale face.

Dream holds him tight, staring into his pain-stricken face, and petting his sides gently to comfort him.

“Then, just for tonight, let's love each other,” Dream sighs, pushing his mask against George’s lips.

George chuckles through the tears and opens his eyes, gazing at the white mask.

Dream smiles as George touches the back of his head, twirling the strands that hold his mask to his face.

“Can i..?” George asks, using his other hand to wipe away his own tears.

Dream nods, closing his eyes as George unties the straps and pushes the mask aside.

George’s heart wrenches as he looks at Dream’s red face, red with streaks of tan skin from the tears. His eyes were still watery.

George leans forward and kisses Dream’s forehead, wiping away his tears as best he could. Dream leans into the touch, one of his hands trailing up to Georges cheek as he rubs his thumb gently across his cheek.

“Seeing you in person was the best thing I have ever experienced,” George chuckles, resting his forehead on Dream’s once more. Dream chuckles, smiling wide at his statement.

“And flirting with you in person is way better than I ever would have imagined,” Dream teases, kissing his corner of George’s mouth.

“If you actually kissed me out in the kitchen, you would have gotten a kick straight to the balls,” George teases, laughing.

“Ouch, my feelings,” Dream laughs, grabbing his chest dramatically.

George smiles and rolls his eyes, grasping at Dream, his hands grabbing tightly onto his bright green sweatshirt. He shoved his face into his shoulder as he took in a deep breath.

“I know you’re real, and that you’re so close, but no matter what I do, you seem so far from my reach,” George sighed, his voice muffled from the fabric of Dream’s hoodie.

Dream let out a deep breath and rested his cheek on the top of George’s head, rubbing unrecognizable patterns into the blue fabric that hugged George’s frail body. “I know how that feels, the idea of you with me is intoxicating, but, you’re not really with me,” 

“What do you mean by that?” George asked, looking up into Dream’s green eyes, the color barely noticeable in the light, yellows dusting his freckled cheeks.

“You’re not mine, and you never will be, you’re not actually in love with me,” Dream sighed, looking back at George, a whisper of something unknown shining in his eyes. George couldn't help the broken and pained face he pulls, tears forming at the corners of his eyes once again.

“Is that really what the real Dream thinks? That I don’t actually love him?” George sobs, pulling away from him, his hands lifting to his face to wipe away the tears, now overflowing. 

The tears burned, like hellfire against ice.

“Does he really think that I don't love him? Even as a friend?” George pleads, backing up farther, wrenching his arms to his chest as he stares into Dream’s eyes, George’s eyes red and puffy, stinging to the touch.

Dream stared at him, one hand feebly outstretched towards the smaller man. 

“This is all my fault, I should never have come to America, I should have told him from the start, I should have..” George’s voice trembles to nothing as he chokes down a pained wail, his eyes screwed shut. 

Suddenly, a warm touch wipes away hot tears, a blank, yet hurt stare pours into him. Dream looks as if he is seeing farther into George’s mind than he is himself. 

“Don't ever regret coming here,” Dream sniffs, tears pricking at his eyes once more.

“I know you fucked up, I've fucked up too, we aren't perfect,” Dream whispers, opening his arms, a silent invitation.

“Just because we haven't been clear with one another, does not mean we cant be now,” George looks up at him, his brown stare bores into him, into his heart. Dream smiles ever so gently as George opens his arms back and hugs him tight.

“I love you, I always have,” George sighs, sniffing as his tears slow, hiccuping slightly.

Dream shoves his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply as his deep blonde hair falls against George’s neck. 

“I know it seems like some days I don't, that I only think of you as a friend, and that I just flirt back to make fun of you, and I know it hurts, but I promise it's not a joke,” George sighs, a empty laugh escaping his lips.

“I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to make you feel helpless,” George whispers, rolling the hem of Dream’s sweater between his fingertips. Dream’s chest was heaving up and down, shaking slightly.

He was crying.

A wet puddle against George’s skin, hot tears soaking the blue fabric of his shirt. Dream wraps his arms tighter around him, feeling so small in the older’s hands.

George leans back slightly to get a look at Dream’s face, lifting his chin with his fingers.

His eyes were half lidded, tired and pained, his face flushed a deep red. His lips parted and jaw clenched tight.

“I'm sorry,” Dream cried, voice breaking under the weight of his words, tears gushing out like rain. “I'm so, so sorry,” He pled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against George’s. 

“I just want to fix this, fix us,” Dream cried as George moved his hands to cup his face. 

“We can, I know we can, we can't give up,” George cried back, much softer than the strained wails Dream let escape from himself. George rubbed his thumb back and forth, comfortingly, against Dream’s cheek.

“I love you too much to give up,” Dream laughed emptily as he opened his eyes gently, reaching his arm up to grab onto one of George’s wrist, pushing his face against George’s hand.

“If I spend one more second feeling like this without you knowing I swear to god I will combust,” George jokes, opening his eyes to meet his gaze once again.

“I know we fucked this up, but we can make it better,” Dream sighs, smiling ever so slightly as he leans forward, their noses brushing gently.

“If you’re on the other side of this bridge, I will do everything I possibly can to cross it,” George smiles, closing his eyes halfway as their lips brush ever so gently against one another. 

A fleeting, but complete feeling washing over him as he sighs, pulling back once again.

“When I break, please put me back together,” 

  
  



End file.
